Party Gone Wrong
by IsillianFalcon
Summary: Hetalia,Full Metal Alchemist,Full Metal Panic,and Escaflowne have all clashed. As well as a few female and new countries,and a new human like species. All this caused by one life force killing many-Me.


Okay, Here's My Escaflowne/ Hetalia/ Full Metal Panic/ Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic.

I awoke with a start. My name is Gaea, A coun-well world-That's involved with Fanalia. My true name, however, is Amanda Walker. Only four people know that-My friend Jessie or Denmark,Fanalia,Aries,and Alphonse Elric. Fanalia is Van Fanel,Or my strange brother,the personification of one of my countries. There's a knock at my door. I yawn, slinging my long legs legs off of the bed and head for the outmost door,past my own door. As I open the door, Soskae straightens up. Kaname giggles behind him.

Everyone in my circle of friends knew how arrogant and angry I could become being awakened from a nap. Or deep sleep. Whichever it was,I wasn't happy either way. I just yawn as Soskae begins to speak."Amanda, I have come to inform you that Ed has set up a party. They have invited you to come tomorrow at noon." I sigh. Van walks out from the shadows behind me. "She'll be there. " Soskae saluted. I swing around,glaring at Van rudely,my long brown hair nearly causing Soskae to yelp.

Van saluted back and slammed the door closed. "You didn't have to be so weird!" I shouted,my eyes closing. I should inform you that I live with the Axis before the group even starts popping up. Japan poked his head out of the white door. "Prease be quiet" Van sighed and slammed the locks closed,despite the Japanese's request. There was a pounding at the door, again, and Van slung it open, breaking the locks.

Denmark fell onto me,both from suprise of the door openly so suddenly,and from Van breaking the locks,and her nearly about to pound on the door again.. I shoved her off, eyes angry and cold as I stared at her. "Thanks a lot Jessica." Italy came up and hugged Denmark as she stood up. "Ve~ You're here!" Italy said. Denmark was waving her raptor arms as she tried to get out of his grip. "G-Ge... Germany... H-Help meh...T-T-too... TIGHT!"

Germany calmly picked up the strange Italian off of Denmark. "Show your respect, Italy." Italy looked very sad. "Aww… But..." He whined. Germany set him down next to Japan. Van and I sighed in unison,being as we are living in the same house and same family. I turned to Denmark. "Party tomorrow. No more hangovers." I said, and shoved her into the room. She and I were the only girls in building and so we had rooms next to each other. She yelled back "YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DON'T DRINK ANYMORE!" "YEAH RIGHT,TONY STARK!"I argued back.

Germany shook his head. "Vhatever. I'm getting packed." Germany walked into the darkness to his black door. While he did that,me and Jessie screamed at eachother. It slammed behind him, and I wince,my ears particular to loud noises. Italy walked to his red,white, and green door and it quietly closed behind him. Japan's door didn't make any noise-it was well oiled.

I sighed as Van dragged me into my room and he walked back out. I smile a tiny bit as I hear Denmark screaming at Fanalia as she's also shoved into her room-_take that,Denmark. Now you know what it's like to be handled by your own friend... Wait,she already knew that. Whatever._ Her door slams. I sigh and begin to pack. A large duffle bag was set out on my bed as I began to pack. A one piece swim suit. No point in showing off. Ed always hosts swim parties. Well,why would I even go swimming? My automail prevents that. Now that I think about it,Edward hasn't swam since I was there. Neither did Al. Hmm... Whatever.

Next was a large T-shirt with my world's flag on it. With that was a pair of camo shorts. Oh, and a pair of underwear. Couldn't go wrong with prcautions could we?

~Timeskip brought to you by a Draconian~

I slapped Denmark awake after the drive to Ed's house. Jessie, who was fast asleep,tried to ignore me. I slapped her again. We all lived in Germany's house, because it was the largest house. She moaned in pain and I knocked on the door Al swung open the door. Me,being as I am,Slammed the door open wider and walked through the house,kicking open the back door. "DENMARK MEET ROMANIA!"I screamed,tossing the half asleep Jessie at Romania. Denmark screamed.

America was downing the burgers that Al had made. Al just shook his head. "I give up." Al gave the spatula to Soskae and walked into the Elric's house. The older brother was nowhere to be seen. I was thrown into the pool by Gilbert. "IDIOT!"I screamed,flailing my arms while I flung water at him and he slipped into the pool after Spain and France.. Italy eventually came up with the idea to do a water fight-Nerf water guns,water balloons,hoses. Of course,Soskae came up with the guns.

I chose two pistols,with a good water hold,and a good flexibility. I teamed up with Soskae,America,And Fanalia. I was related to all of them. Denmark,however,teamed up with the bad Touch Trio. (She vetoed out France. With the replacement of France was England. Of course France wasn't allowed to play.) Italy teamed up with Japan,Canada,Romania. Kaname,Germany,Mao,And Kirk Webber all teamed up.

Everyone else was loaded with heavy large honkin' water guns. Which,what I thought,was stupid. Al held up his water gun.. "Water guns only! No Swords or guns,or bombs,or anything Soskae, Japan, and Van!" I burst out laughing as Soskae nodded. "I understand." Al continued. "You two,Gaea! you know very well the last time you used Alchemy or your Long Daggers you nearly killed France." My throat constricts. "WHATEVER!"I yell back.

Japan glanced at Al like he was crazy and insane in the brain. Van just tightens his grip on the katana as his waist. He sighed and threw his belt to the ground. His sheath clattered on the stone. "Ready." Al nodded. "Alright. We'll begin in a minute after we find our hiding shots. Go!" My team surged off,in search of a vantage point.

Soskae pointed to a tree. "There. Go!" America and I were the first up before Fanalia and Soskae joined up. The weeping willow leaves hid us well as we climbed to the very top. My mind started to calculate plans,and I could see that Soskae was doing the same.

Ed called from inside. "Begin." That didn't distract me. America was distracted though. He shot at Romania as he ran single teamed up the tree. Romania sighed and dove into the pool,dissapointed. I took liberty of shooting Kirk down before Fanalia was shot out.

I wince,because Fanalia was part of Gaea. (Not trying to be weird or anything…) Fanalia dove into the pool. Soskae shouted to me. "You're sitting duck! Move woman! Move!" I dove to the left as soon as Denmark's shot flew toward me. I shot her on the neck as she sighed, and started to punch France freely in the pool. "YOUR WAY TOO SLOW,JESSIE!"I screamed. She just gave a high pitched scream at me back,too tired to do anything else.

I shot two other's down while America and Soskae shot the others. America was lost half of the way into the game before I was facing Germany alone. I could see him,but my pistols were short ranged. He started to surge toward me in the tree. A shimmer of golden and purple light showed. I blinked once,before something landed in front of me. Aries... Or Russia...?

BOOM-Germany shot his load of water at Aries,the tap water splattering her. But she got one shot in before the burst hit her.

I fired at Abigail,or Aries, thinking she was Russia. I face palmed before Soskae climbed up the tree. "Nice win." He said to me. I nod to him and leap out of the tree. I sigh as Germany and Van hoist me up. I look to the ground as everyone cheered at me. Aries approached me and slapped me. I raised an eyebrow. Typical Aries.

And then I hugged the world represent and I thought she would punch me next. But Kaname just pushed me off her before hugging Aries as well. Aries was recently gone for quite a while. Everybody suddenly decided to go into the pool and I was resting in the Jacuzzi next to Canada and Japan. Denmark slipped in and France kept following her.

Soskae gripped France by his neck. "It is not..Well…Kind to follow the girls. Bug off." He said,and sent France sprawling through the bushes. Suddenly,Alphonse was whispered in my ear. "Gaea,Ed needs you for a moment." I sighed and stood,brushing my pants off. I walked inside,poking my head around the staircase. "Ed?" I called in the clean quiet house. Blinking,I mount the stairs.

I reach the top of the stairs,heading to the door on the right at the end. I knocked on the door,waiting a moment. Ed called from in his bedroom. "Come in,Gaea." I enter before stopping. "What do you need? " I ask. "Come here." The blonde man was facing away from me. I shut the door before I see a glitter on his a-wait, what _was _his arm?

Ed turned to face me. "The only reason im not coming out is because of this." He said,showing his metal arm. **_Metal _**arm. I start to turn away before he grabbed my arm. I shivered. His hand was so **_cold. _**"Gaea. Don't tell the others." I turned to face him,and brushed his arm off.

"Well,since your coming out. I might as well show you mine." I stated before shutting the curtains. I turned to the wall,and I spread my wings. They were soft dove gray with slight speckles of black and gold. Ed stumbled against the wall. "Gaea…" He whispered. I bent my wings,and nearly bumped the ceiling. "I get it a lot,Edward." I say before my wings crumple into my body.

I wince at the pain as they collide into my body. "If I go out there with my wings open, will you come out with your arm?" I ask. Edward nodded slightly. As we walked down the stairs, Russia blinked and kolled to outside. I sigh and my wings come out again at a 100 foot span. I bend them a little,and Edward ripped his coat off.

"Ready." We said in unison and I slid open the door.

I ran slightly forward, and leapt up. I begin to fly,heading up and away from the earth. For them,I looked like a dove gray bird. "Gaea!" Van said eyes dark and confused. Soskae looked up,eyes confused as well. America grinned madly. France reached his hands up,wanting to touch me. I kicked him in the nose. Van broke his own white wings out and Aries broke out into her dragon form.

Had I mentioned I was bleeding? And badly? The blood was dripping around the bases on my wings. They flew up and supported me. I winced as Aries's claw flew across my back, scratching the scar's open. Numerous scars were spread across my body. They helped me down. Ed ran over. "Bad Idea,Gaea." I spit some blood into the moss they sat me on. "Im fine." I wince again.

England defended France off of me as Van worked my wings back into my body. Soskae and Germany fended off America,Canada,Switzerland (How'd he get here?) and Russia. Ed soon pushed Aries back. England slapped Edward upside the head as Al pushed Aries back at me.

"So this is you,Gaea?" Aries said softly. I nodded. Van sighed and finally wrapped a bandage around my back. Abigail shifted back into a human. "You okay?" Soskae called over his shoulder. I gave a reply "Affermitive."

Van put a hand on Soskae's and Germany's shoulder. "Let them come." America crouded on me,asking so many questions. Canada just inspected my back. I kicked Switzerland away. France got ahold of me before I said calmly to him. "I have spikes on my wings when I'm angry. **_Get Off."_** France let go, not amused.

England nodded. "I can sense…A powerful…" England winced before he reached for my pendant. Van gripped his wrist. "Don't touch that." England must have been confused. "Why?" Van's eyes stormed. "It's her life supply." "Really?!" America said and ripped it off my neck. Aries's eyes flashed and turned dark. She sensed this was important to me. People gaped at America.

I screamed clutching anything-which happened to be Denmark's leg. She screamed. The countries tackled America down,and Italy was the one that returned to me. I was half-dead, mouth foaming. I wiped the foam off of my mouth, dangerous and angry.

America backed off, Real fast real quick. He knew. _**He knew it would hurt** **me**_. I bit down on the necklace, keeping it close. I slammed my palm into America's jaws, nearly breaking it, before struggling against Germany, Soskae, and Van's strength. They were sliding but only Van remained when my back was bulging.

My wings broke out. Spikes formed along my body and nails. One scar around my eye split open and my eyes turned blood red. Van fought against my rising strength. I finally flung him off like a ragdoll. But something was in my way from my and my enemy. I growled,clapping his hand and slipping it over my arm before stopping, my eyes widening.

The only thing in my way was Ed. I glared down at him. He stared back up. "Gaea." Everybody was quiet. Nobody saw fear in my eyes, but it was there.

Ed put a hand flat against my chest while Aries and Canada helped America up. Faint sirens echoed through the city Ed lived in. I pushed against Ed's arm with my metal arm. His eyes darkened and Alphonse steps forward.

Ed turned him eyes to him. "Leave It,Al." The suit of armor nodded and stepped back. Aries gripped my fleshed arm,staring my angrily before sighing and I shivered.

She sent calming energy down my veins and up to my brain. The spikes disappeared,and my extra strength left my body. I felt frail and weak. "Let go."I murmured,my hands clenching and unclenching slowly. Aries let go and I stumbled forward,shuddering.

Van lifted me up,bridal style,and set me down in a pool chair. MY wings curled around me as I gripped my pendant,close to my heart,as I curled around it. England steps closer. "You carry a burden."My eyes widen. "I sense it, sense the ghosts around you-those you pro-"England stopped talking.

I had begun to cry. Softly,with a obvious hint all of the people surrounding me left the pool yard and went inside,ready to settle down for the night. I climbed into the tree a few moments later,watching the sun set. I sighed,curling my large wings around me for warmth.

With nobody around,I began to sing softly. My voice was a sad tone,adding greatly to the song. The song in which I was singing was 'Time of Dying' my TDG,one of my favorite bands. The winds soon started to whip around me,and I shivered, ordering them to calm. And they did.

I sigh,but I feel a slight pressing of my metal arm to my shoulder. I glanced up,seeing Al looking up at me. "Your brother wants you inside." I nodded,carefully pulling the wings into my body and leaping onto Al's large gauntlets. "Thank you,Alphonse."

I hear a smile on the armor's voice. "Your welcome,Amanda."I smile,knowing only four people in the area that knew my name,not including myself. I begin towards the house,sighing quietly.

Today was long. Painful. Angering. But hell,it was a good day. I stepped inside the house before waving quietly to those who looked up. I stepped into Edward's room to change,seeing as he let me use it. As I was pulling on my shirt there was a knock at the door.

Edward quietly opened the door before almost instantly regretting the idea. A arrow flew at his face,and he narrowly missed it. My longbow was in my hands,and I frowned. "Oh,Edward. How are you?" I asked,pulling on my shirt.

"F-F-Fine?!"He nearly shouted,but scrambled towards me. "Gaea,Roy is here. And he's angry."He mumbled. Edward dragged my out of the room as soon as I heard and headed for the basement. I was let go of Edward's metal grip and allowed down the stairs. "Roy?"I called,caustiously stepping down the stairs.

END PART ONE

Sorry,this was from a few years back when I dreamed of having one of these. Yes,its a bit random,but who didn't like any of that?


End file.
